


New Vegas AU Ark

by SpicyGoddess



Series: New Vegas AU [2]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas, Marble Hornets
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Minor Character Death, always feel guilty tagging this as mh bc its an mh au au, more notes in the tags!, or as canonical as it gets in rpgs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyGoddess/pseuds/SpicyGoddess
Summary: “I have an assignment for you.” Caesar began, giving no time for Ark to ask questions- he wasn’t expected to. “You see, Arca- there is this courier, he has been causing trouble for me. Unfortunately, both Vulpes and Alerio have fallen to his hand.”Caesar didn’t seem put out by those facts, if anything they were a minor annoyance. Ark on the other hand had to fight to keep his expression neutral. He didn’t care for Vulpes, a known fact among many he knew- most were of the same opinion after all, but even he had recognized the brutal efficiency the man possessed. To be killed by the courier was a testament to this unknown couriers power.Maybe Ark briefly mused, that could work to his own advantage.
Series: New Vegas AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695664
Kudos: 1





	New Vegas AU Ark

**Author's Note:**

> Relevant AU Notes for this story where I'll probably give you more info than you need. Woo!  
> -The BIG one: Eder is hoodie, he just has a name now. In the au this au is based off of, he chose it himself. It was a big step in his character growth :) (ooo he might have chosen it himself in this au too, I'll think about it. >:3c)  
> -He's also courier six in this au. If you haven't play nv and want more info on that it's probably easier to peek the Wikipedia page then have me explain it isrthijtr  
> \- Brian and Eder are twins in this au! Brian is an NCR medic. That isn't relevant to this story, but I wanted to share!  
> \- Seth and Ark are twins. It's complicated, you'll probably get a sense of why in this fic even tho Seth never makes an appearance (he does in other bits of this au I've made tho!)  
> -Ark is https://ask-tothearkseth.tumblr.com/ 's boy :)

Ark breathed deeply, heart thudding heavily in his chest as he approached the tent at the center of camp. He had been asked for by name, and he could only assume that meant nothing good. He had been careful, always tying up his loose ends. No one knew- except of course those who were in on it. Which could only mean one thing.

Those who Ark knew were involved were trustworthy. He supposed he couldn’t blame them if one had been forced to give up his name. Better him than any other. He didn’t have much to lose- and those who cared about him would never know the truth, which was fine by him. Though he suspected some of them already did.

He would face the inevitable with honor, though the distinct feeling that he was going to be sick persisted, even as he stood at attention in front of the tent, now only waiting for his summon. Waiting for his death- that’s all this could mean. Only those Caesar trusted most were permitted entrance.

Or those who had caused enough problems for Caesar to see to them personally.

He was beckoned to enter. 

He held his head high as he followed an escort, a fellow Legionnaire, inside. Each step felt heavy, but he knew there was no way out of this. His guide stepped to the side, revealing the form of the leader of their army. He was…slumped forward, hand covering his eyes in his seat. Ark’s brows furrowed. He looked small. Vulnerable, unlike the man who had given rousing speeches in the past, who had led hundreds into battle. Something was wrong.

Why would he show such vulnerability to one who Ark assumed he was about to kill.

Almost on autopilot, Ark saluted respectfully. He had resolved to go down defiantly, but for the first time since his summons he got the distinct feeling that he was…safe. Well, not safe in the traditional sense, one was never safe even as a member of the Legion army- or Frumintari in his case. But they didn’t seem to know the unacceptable actions, the mercy, he and a few others had shown over the past years.

Caesar looked up, taking him in. He appeared neither impressed or disappointed. He sat back in his chair. 

“Arca, correct?” He asked- it was phrased as a question, but Ceasar’s tone made it clear that he knew he wasn’t wrong. This was a formality. 

Ark had to fight to keep the brief grimace off his face. That was his name, but not really. It always caused a brief moment of dread to hear it said the way it was given to him. 

“That would be me sir,” He replied, keeping his own tone even. It wouldn’t do to cower in front of Caesar, he knew that was unacceptable. It also wouldn’t due to review his true hatred for the man he stood before.

Caesar made a nod of agreement. He leaned forward, arms coming up to rest under his chin. Ark remained standing at attention, as was expected of him.

“I have an assignment for you.” Caesar began, giving no time for Ark to ask questions- he wasn’t expected to. “You see, Arca- there is this courier, he has been causing trouble for me. Unfortunately, both Vulpes and Alerio have fallen to his hand.” 

Caesar didn’t seem put out by those facts, if anything they were a minor annoyance. Ark on the other hand had to fight to keep his expression neutral. He didn’t care for Vulpes, a known fact among many he knew- most were of the same opinion after all, but even he had recognized the brutal efficiency the man possessed. To be killed by the courier was a testament to this unknown couriers power. 

Maybe Ark briefly mused, that could work to his own advantage. 

“I have tried to be civil with this courier, but since he has rudely refused my overtures he must be dealt with.” Caesar waved an uncaring hand. “See to it that he doesn’t interfere again.” 

Ark saluted, ducking his head respectfully. “Of course, Mighty Caesar.” The words felt sour as they left his mouth. He turned and left once he was given a clear dismissal. 

This….would be interesting. 

-

He had been given a small squad- men assigned by Caesar, men mostly unfamiliar to Ark. A poor move in Ark’s opinion, but they were all stronger than the average Frumentarii. Ark supposed that Caesar planned on overpowering the courier-that Ark was only the lead officer because of his skill in tracking others down. 

Those skills didn’t go to waste. They had found the courier in less than a fortnight. They had been tracking him for days, following the trail of whispers about the man. Now, Ark could see the glow of the fire from his camp. Ark smiled viciously, that decision was a poor one on the couriers part. 

Ark liked to think of himself as slightly less cruel than the average Legionnaire, his actions within the camp on and on raids had proven that a hundred times over, but even he still hadn’t figured out how to quell the vicious blood lust he felt when faced with success. He signaled his group of five men to wait not far behind him as he moved forward to observe the camp beyond the crest of the hill. 

He settled down in the brush, pulling out a pair of binoculars, focusing first on the fire then the surrounding camp. One man, that at least would make this easier. He observed him, trying to take in how armed he was at the moment. The man was dressed as a mercenary- though his amo belts had been removed. After a quick scan, Ark located them near what he assumed was his bedding. At least that limited the number of surprises the man could produce when they attacked. 

He didn’t look closer at the man beyond that, his back had been turned to Ark’s position. Everything in this encounter seemed to be set to his advantage. 

He slid down the hill back to his men. He made the hand motion for them to fan our in a semicircle, and they obeyed without question, all familiar with the signals used in the field. Ark took up his position at the center, the position most likely to land the killing blow on the courier. After all, he had been assigned the job, he wasn’t about to let someone else fuck it up.

They approached as quietly as they could in the darkness, until finally they were upon the courier. All eyes were on Ark, waiting for his signal to attack.

The courier hardly seemed to notice them, groping at the ground to his side as they lay waiting. Ark heard him speak, “Damn, where’d my stick go?”

Ark felt his heart catch in his throat. He knew that voice. He made the motion for his men to wait. Surprisingly they did, even though the trap was primed to spring at that moment.

The courier stretched as he stood, looking around where he had been seated. Ark caught a glimpse of his face.

This man wasn’t just a courier. Uncertainty froze Ark in his spot among the dried plants, even as the world continued to move around him.

He saw it before the courier did. One of his men had begun to creep out of the shadows despite the orders, hand coming up to raise a spear. 

The appropriate action would have been to signal his man to stop- Ark was the commanding officer and they were blatantly disobeyed orders.

Instead, Arks hand dropped to his pistol, clearing the holster faster than he thought he was capable. He aimed and fired without hesitation, without clumsiness.

For a moment after the shot echoed through the hills, everything was still, aside from the body as it fell to the ground. Then chaos erupted. 

The courier- Eder, there was no doubt about it now, turned toward where the shot came from, toward Ark, his own pistol drawn. Ark watched as his eyes first widened, shock written across his features, then the expression fell into a vicious snarl. Ark half expected him to shoot him dead right there- half hoped for it. It would be so much easier then the absolute shit fit that would happen if they both managed to survive this. 

But Eder turned, firing his pistol, landing a perfect shot on one of the four remaining legionnaires that were rapidly closing in. 

Ark distinctly remembered Eder always being a horrid shot, but the man in crimson crumpled to the ground mid run. 

Unfortunately Ark didn’t have time to dwell on that, as one of his own men rapidly closed in on him. Ark aimed at the man, then pulled the trigger. 

A miss. His hand had begun shaking. Ark cursed under his breath, releasing the bullet case, and using both his arms to steady the pistol before taking another shot. A hit, but Ark knew it wasn’t clean enough to kill the man. He slid his pistol into the holster at his thigh, allowing the adrenaline to guide him in the fight. He knew it was reckless, he knew that he should be calculating, but it no longer mattered to him. 

The next moments were a blur to him until he heard a shot ring out behind him. A body thumped behind him on the floor, the one between his thighs limp before he came back to himself.

A hand roughly gripped his shoulder, pulling him off the now most likely dead body. He snarled as he was turned to face the only other survivor. Toward the man he had risked it all for. The noise died in his throat.

Just as a fist connected with his jaw, sending him sprawling into the dirt covered ground. 

“You.” Eder’s voice carried a rage Ark had never heard before, had never once been on the receiving end of. A pair of hands fisted into the crimson fabric of his uniform as he was hauled up from the ground. 

“You motherfucker.” Ark half expected a punch, but he was roughly shoved away. He stumbled a few steps, trying desperately to regain his balance. He wasn’t able to find it, and with nothing other than bushes to support him, he fell back to the ground. 

Eder was pacing, he realized as he looked up. The other man was distinctly doing his best to avoid looking at him.

Eder laughed suddenly as he moved, hands rubbing at his face. It sounded hysteric. “I can’t believe him.” He said offhandedly. Ark didn’t know what he was talking about, but knew better than to ask.

It was several moments until Eder stopped, finally looking down at Ark. Ark wasn’t especially pleased about it. The fire was at his back, and the shadows made the man Ark had known, cared about, loved, for years look like someone else entirely. Like something that was no longer fully human. A lesser man might have coward at the sight, but now cornered as he was, Ark faced him with a calm gaze. 

Even as his heart hammered in his chest.

“Why shouldn’t I kill you right now?” Eder asked, voice subdued compared to a mere minute before. Now, he only sounded exhausted.

Ark didn’t have an answer for him. He said as much, throat feeling dry as the words escaped him. “You should. You should shoot me dead right now.”

Eder might have looked surprised, it was hard to tell in the darkness, but Ark could clearly see his pistol was holstered. Eder made a noise-one Ark wouldn’t claim to understand. Was it anger? Disgust? Disappointment?

“It is just like you to try to take the easy way out.” Ah, that is what it was. Resentment. 

Ark shrugged. “I guess it is.” He could have argued, but he knew nothing he could say would be worthwhile to Eder. He had betrayed him. It was that simple.

Eder glared at him, despite the poor light Ark could still make that expression out. “You really don’t have anything to say for yourself?”

Ark met his eye evenly. “What do you want me to say, Eder? I am sorry? Is that what you want to hear?” He sounded tired to his own ears. “I was born with them. This is my life. It is who I am. That is not something I can apologize for.”

But he had, he knew he had. Helping people escape had been an apology. Warning of raids was an apology. But none of that was ever enough to earn forgiveness for what he had done. And he had no reason to get to justify himself to Eder. Even though that was clearly what the man wanted. A reason to forgive him. 

Ark wouldn’t provide it to him. He didn’t deserve forgiveness. 

Oh how life would be so much easier if he really was simply just a courier. Not a spy- not a murderer. 

“You can.” Eder’s voice broke through his thoughts. He didn’t sound happy. “No. You will. Get up.”

It was a demand, and unthinkingly Ark obeyed. Eder looked him over- he looked disgusted. Ark couldn’t blame him. He turned as though he couldn’t stand the sight of him for a second longer, briskly, walking to one of the bags nearby, shuffling through it. Ark would have been amused at one point in time. Eder turning his back to a Legionnaire was a foolish move but now the thought hardly crossed his mind. 

Before he knew it, a pair of clothes was shoved into his arms. “We are burning that armor.”


End file.
